This disclosure relates to composite articles, such as those used in gas turbine engines.
Components, such as gas turbine engine components, may be subjected to high temperatures, corrosive and oxidative conditions, and elevated stress levels. In order to improve the thermal and/or oxidative stability, the component may include a protective barrier coating.